


perfect is a big word but you're worth it

by forboo



Series: seventeen ship shots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hozi, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, all i write is fluff, and so is somin from kard, dancer!soonyoung, fluff?, is cute, jihoon tries to write a song abouts soonyoung, lol hozi, musician!jihoon, oh yanan is there, oooo and kim yuna from khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: in which jihoon falls fast and hard for the dancer in his building.





	perfect is a big word but you're worth it

**Author's Note:**

> hoi, im so game for soft jihoon hhhh

 

jihoon hated dating. he hated the amount of work it took. he hated how you had to get someone to see you and experience you as you are and trust them enough not to take advantage of that. he hated that they ended. jihoon had enough of failed relationships.

first it was a girl. jeon somin. she had pretty long hair and loved to wear sneakers. her mom made the best kimbap and her dad always told jihoon stories of when he was in the navy. jihoon thought he was in love. until somin found taehyung. 

then it was another girl. kim yuna. a lovely girl with a passion for music and rapping. she spoke english and got on well with all jihoon's friends. she was so much like jihoon at times that if felt as if she was the only person jihoon could ever love. he was wrong. 

then it was jihoon's first boyfriend. yan an. he was tall and absolutely breathtaking. with the prettiest and softest silver hair that jihoon ever did touch. he was chinese and he never got to meet the boy's parents but he always listened to yan speak of them softly whenever he got homesick. yan an had to move back to china eventually.

jihoon dated many people. he could remember every break up if he wanted to. but every time his mind drifted back he would remember yoon jeonghan's words "don't let any hoes get you down" 

jihoon loved with his whole heart, with his whole self. he loved entirely. although jihoon had never been the best at saying the simple words of 'i love you' and never really knew how to express his love for someone physically he loved with his entire being. when jihoon fell, he fell hard and fast. he'd be head over heels before he even realised most of the times. 

but all the unfortunate relationships jihoon had been in made him believe that love was far, very far, out of his reach. and that no matter how hard he tried, he'd never get it. 

that was, until kwon soonyoung entered his life. 

soonyoung hit him by storm. he was sudden and new and jihoon felt weak to the knees the first time he saw the dancer practising as he passed the practise room on his way to his recording studio. jihoon watched him for a moment. admiring the sharp moves and effortless strides. although he felt just a little bit creepy, jihoon couldn't help but admire him. 

little did jihoon know, soonyoung would be the first to download his new songs.

\---

"you dance?" 

those were the first words that soonyoung ever said to jihoon and he remembers them like they were yesterday. jihoon had been on his way to his studio when he halted by the door on which stood "kwon soonyoung" and looked inside, ignoring the intrusive feeling he felt. 

soonyoung had popped his head out the door and looked at jihoon, asking him the question with a bright smile on his face and a towel around his shoulders.

jihoon shook his head "no, i don't. i sing" 

soonyoung nodded, returning to the practise room, motioning for jihoon to follow, " i know, i'm a big fan" 

jihoon halts again, "pardon?" 

soonyoung laughs at the face jihoon pulls "did that sound creepy? sorry. i just like your music, i've been meaning to talk to you actually" 

jihoon's heart catches in his throat.

"do you mind if i choreograph to one of your songs?" soonyoung asks with the biggest most innocent smile jihoon ever saw.

"uh yes of course" jihoon stuttered, looking away from soonyoung. 

soonyoung jumps in happiness and jihoon almost aw's at him. 

"good, because i kinda already did" soonyoung admits sheepishly "do you wanna see it maybe?" 

jihoon nods a lot faster than he probably should of but soonyoung's happy grin soothes his worries.

to say that soonyoung was a good dancer was more than an understatement. of course jihoon had seen him dance before but seeing soonyoung dance to his song. that was a whole other experience. jihoon sincerely hoped he would see more of it in the future

\---

"jihoon-ah, let's go" soonyoung mumbled sleepily as he walked into jihoon's studio.

3:21 the clock read.

"it's jihoon hyung for you" jihoon play scolds and soonyoung bubbles with laughter.

"it's never been jihoon hyung and you know it" he retorts and jihoon nods, saving his project and shutting his computer off. 

"why are you still in so late?" jihoon asks as he switches the lights to the studio off and locks the door behind soonyoung. 

"well i wanted to film a choreography but i kept messing up, and i took a shower as well" soonyoung responds as he takes jihoon's shoulder bag from him and carries it himself.

although jihoon gives him a look as to say "give it back", soonyoung makes no move to do so. thus  jihoon lets soonyoung carry his bag. 

"you shouldn't dance for so long, it's probably not good for you." jihoon says worriedly as the leave the building and walk into the cold air of seoul. 

"i could say the same for you jihoon-ah, you're always in that little studio. i think you need to get some excersise" 

even though jihoon knows that soonyoung is teasing him, he can't help but cringe at the idea, "no thanks, i prefer my comfy desk chair"

soonyoung laughs, his whole body shaking as he does so and jihoon can't help but smile at him. 

'no jihoon' he tells himself, 'you better not be falling for soonyoung' 

jihoon wipes the smile off of his face and soonyoung, being so observant and perfect, realises, "hey, what's that all about, i don't like that face"

jihoon slaps his arm "don't be so childish" 

'don't be so good to me' jihoon wants to say, but he stops himself before he does. 

\---

of course jihoon had to fall for soonyoung though. 

after countless nights of the younger boy literally having to drag jihoon from the studio and way too many unhealthy cups of ramen jihoon couldn't help but let his heart swell with love for the beautiful dancer with the strong calves.

soonyoung was so good, so perfect. especially to jihoon. he'd bring him bottles of water during his dance breaks or when he wasn't teaching just to ensure that jihoon was hydrated. he'd bring jihoon snacks (sometimes little bags with chopped carrots because 'you need your five a day jihoon-ah')

he sometimes even forced jihoon out of the studio to go get ice cream or just walk around a bit to make sure jihoon actually got some sunlight and didn't become impossibly paler.

long story short, jihoon basically became soonyoung's plant.

not that that really bothered him. jihoon had always felt that no matter what relationship he was in or who it was with, he was always the one that loved more. that felt more. he was always the one sending the good morning texts and checking up on the person after work. jihoon was always the one having to write his feelings into songs because sometimes his love for someone just got so intense that he had to write about it. jihoon always felt that although he didn't always know how to be upfront about it, he always loved more.

but soonyoung just had to prove him wrong. although his relationship with soonyoung was simply platonic at the time, it felt as if jihoon finally had someone who truly cared about him and wanted to look after him. someone who was willing to drag him from his work and force him to go to bed or eat something healthy for once.

jihoon felt cared about, he felt loved.

so it was only a matter of time until jihoon fell for soonyoung so hard that he couldn't even pause and think about how to express his feelings in song. jihoon's feelings for soonyoung were so intense he couldn't even transfer them into music. he couldn't transfer anything into music.

"i've never seen you with writers block before" soonyoung said softly, leaning against the door frame of jihoon's studio, a smirk playing on his lips.

"shut up" jihoon groaned, crumpling up another piece of paper.

"don't be like that, it's not very nice. and you're killing trees" soonyoung pouted as he picked up the paper jihoon threw and folded it open, "also maybe writing love songs just isn't your forte right now"

jihoon sits up and spins in his chair, which is adorably too big for him, turning to soonyoung and looks at him as he pick up the crumpled papers across jihoon's floor, "everything is my forte soonyoung"

soonyoung rolls his eyes as he sits down on the couch in jihoon's recording studio, making himself comfortable, "then explain all the ideas i just had to put in the bin?"

jihoon sighs and hangs his head, "i just, my emotions are too much, i can't even put them into words right now, i just feel like there's too much going on and i can't control how i feel and i've never felt this way before and it sucks"

soonyoung laughs and jihoon has the urge to throw something at him but he wouldn't risk actually hurting soonyoung.

"jihoon i think you're in love" soonyoung says quietly, smiling at jihoon soflty and the elder almost melts into his chair.

"you don't think i know that" jihoon deadpans as he turns back to his computer, looking at the tracks of the open project.

"well why don't you do something about it?" soonyoung asks as he pulls up a chair closer to jihoon's desk.

jihoon snorts at the comment, turning to his computer and shifts a track around, "yeah and ruin my relationship with him? not a chance"

"so it's a him" soonyoung smirks "do i know  _him_ "

jihoon let's out a sigh "yeah i guess"

there's a pause and jihoon interrupts soonyoung before he can start talking again, "look i've never been good at this okay? i'm always the one who feels more in relationships. i know it's hard to believe but it's true. i always feel like i love the other person more than they could ever love me and it sucks. it's sucks knowing i'm with someone but that they could never feel as strongly about me as i do about them. and i've never been good at confessing either, i always mess it up or freak out and never tell them because i'm too scared. i'm not going to lose someone just because of my less than platonic feelings for them"

"jihoon if they're really you're friend they wouldn't drop you just because you have a crush on them" soonyoung suggests softly, turning jihoon's chair away from the screen.

"i know but it doesn't make confessing any easier"

soonyoung stays quiet for a moment afterwards as jihoon continues trying to scribble out ideas onto paper.

"i like you too"

jihoon's pencil freezes in-between his fingers as he's still mid sentence and he almost thinks that he's hearing things. until soonyoung places his hand on jihoons cheek, making the elder look at him.

"i - i, how? " jihoon tries to mutter but nothing comes out.

"you named that file 'soonyoung song number 6' and scribbled my name across like two sheets of paper, so i guessed" soonyoung laughs, placing a hand on jihoon's shoulder.

"i'm sorry" jihoon sighs "for being weird and creepy and-"

"jihoon shut up, i like you too. it's okay" soonyoung reassures him, tracing his hand down jihoon's arm, holding onto his hands, "besides, i should be flattered, the cold, always moderately angry, amazing songwriter lee jihoon has a little crush on me"

jihoon hides his face in his hands "i'm pretty sure it's become more than a little crush at this point"

soonyoung pries jihoon's fingers from his face, "well i'm pretty sure you have more than a crush on you too, so how about i help with your writers block huh?"

jihoon almost slaps soonyoung as the younger wiggles his eyebrows at jihoon, "just kiss me you knob"

soonyoung laughs lowly before nodding and swiping his finger over jihoons cheek as he leans in to connect their lips softly.

jihoon melts right into soonyoung touch like putty and places his own, smaller, hands over soonyoung's on his cheeks.

once they pull away jihoon is sure he has a dazed look in his eyes and he can't help but whine softly at the loss of contact. soonyoung laughs again before placing more kisses all along jihoons face and neck making the older boy hum delightedly at the little feathery kisses being pressed to his skin.

"man jihoon, you really are pale" soonyoung mumbles into jihoons neck

"makes hickeys more prominent" jihoon mumbles back as he pulls soonyoung's face up to his and kisses him again.


End file.
